You'll Never Know What Hit You
by ArianaBeauty
Summary: "She lied about everything". Aria says to herself still shaking. "Everything". *No Hate Please*


_I will keep quiet_

_You won't even know I'm here_

_You won't suspect a thing_

_You won't see me in the mirror_

_But I crept into your heart_

_You can't make me disappear_

_Til I make you_

She hated the fact A was in her head. She fought so hard and so long just to give up. She wanted to know who A was and was dead on her trail. She knew A was a girl and not a blond but not much of anything else. She also knew though, red coat was Alison's killer; there was no doubt about that. She kept up on her research and finally agreed to work with Mona. Mona gave a flood of answers that could've lead to anyone in rosewood. A had something on everyone. She only didn't tell her what she had on Spencer and her. That made her wonder because of course she wouldn't tell what they had on her, it made sense but Spencer? Why would that matter? It was probably something little but is being made out to be big cause Mona was or is A.

_I made myself at home_

_In the cobwebs and the lies_

_I'm learning all your tricks_

_I can hurt you from inside_

_I made myself a promise_

_You would never see me cry_

_Til I make you_

Mona knew a lot about red coat. Where she was pretty much at all times cause she told her. She actually trusted Mona. Mona told her over the phone, her voice sounds kind of scratchy and had an evil tone. "She was very suspicious but no one questions a leader, Even if they don't know who they are". Mona tried to explain to her. "Did you ever have any idea who the leader, red coat, was?" she asks. Mona makes a small smile. "I have a really good idea of who, Aria".

_You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This Hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

Aria looked at her and bites her bottom lip. "Do I want to know who you think?" Aria asks her. Mona hesitates to answer then smiles. "No." Mona said. "You really don't." Aria sets down on her bed and looks at Mona. "Take me to A's lair." Was all Aria said. "Why?" Mona asks shocked by her words. "I want to know who she is and I'm gonna find out but I need the lair too". Aria explained to Mona. Mona simply nods her head yes and begins to walk out, down the stairs, and out the door.

Once they got to the lair, Mona let her in. There were a lot of pictures of Alison mainly. Aria began to dig through the papers and shelves. "Oh my god." Mona says and tells Aria to hide.

_I will be here_

_When you think you're all alone_

_Seeping through the cracks_

_I'm the poison in your bones_

_My love is your disease_

_I won't let it set you free_

_Til I break you_

Mona and Aria were both tiny enough for on the fit in the corner underneath the passengers foot rest and the other to be under the table and not be seen. Red coat walked in expecting no one to be in there. She was wearing her mask that was half burnt. Red coat was hardly ever in there, so she just thought they needed to take better care of it. Red coat bent down to grab the paper on the ground and her mask fell off. She grabbed it off the ground and stood back up. No one could see her face. Aria moved over quietly and saw the side of her face. She had a cut on the side of her check. That put Aria into shock. She knew who red coat was.

_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare_

_Look what you made of me_

_Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear_

_Look what you made of me_

_Look what you made of me_

_I'll make you see_

Aria tried her best to be quiet but it was hard. She knew who red coat was and she wasn't just a person she saw walking in the hallway. Aria didn't know what had happened to make her turn evil. She didn't like Alison but Alison had something on her had been the conclusion Aria came to a long time ago. Everything started to make sense to her. She watched red coat get everything off the laptop. She was erasing all of the stuff on there for some reason and switching it to a jump drive. "At least she's using it." Aria thinks to herself. It was the pink jump drive that she gave to her on accident but didn't want to take it back because she thought that would be rude. She told her she hadn't used it at all yet and she can tell why she said that. All the A files where on it.

_You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This Hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within _

Red coat finally left and Aria and Mona came out of there spots after waiting a couple minutes. "Did you catch what she looked like?" Mona asks curiously. "Can you tell me who thought red coat was?" Aria asks. Mona hesitates. "Spencer." Mona says and bites her lip. "That's exactly who I saw". Aria said and feeling tears rush to her eyes. "I'm sorry." Mona says. Aria knew she didn't really mean it most likely but she didn't care. "I really didn't want to think it was her… when you described how she sounded over the phone… There was no doubt". Aria says. She covers her mouth then wiped her eyes. "She lied about everything". Aria says to herself still shaking. "Everything".

_You'll never know what hit you _

**A/N so I ran out of ideas on my other story and I didn't want to make an author's note on it. So I'm gonna make this on what was going on, on Spencer's side next! Thanks! And hopefully I'll have a random idea for I'm Not Who You Think I Am so I can have another chapter uploaded tonight!**


End file.
